1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game program and a game apparatus which make a block disappear out of a group of stacked blocks formed in a game field by completing a predetermined arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a program or device of such a kind, ones disclosed in the respective Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-271348 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2005-334356 (Patent Document 2), and Patent Laying-open No. 10-66784 (Patent Document 3) are known. In the related art of Patent Document 1, a block upwardly moving is sequentially generated on the bottom side of the game field so as to be stacked and formed in stacked blocks on the top side of the game field. When a player operates a lever, the horizontal position of the block upwardly moving is changed.
In the related art of Patent Document 2, a block downwardly moving is sequentially generated on the top side of the game field, and these blocks are stacked on the bottom side of the game field to form stacked blocks. When a pair of blocks adjacent to each other in the stacked blocks is surrounded with a cursor by a player, these blocks change places with each other.
In the related art of Patent Document 3, stacked blocks are formed in the game field as in Patent Document 2. When a player moves a cursor holding a block for exchange to any position of one of the stacked blocks, the block held with the cursor and the block in the stacked blocks are exchanged.
However, in the related art of Patent Document 1, a player's operation is directly performed on only the block during moving, and therefore, it is difficult to rearrange the stacked blocks which have already been formed. In the related art of Patent Document 2, an operation is directly performed on the stacked blocks, but adjacent pair of blocks merely change their places. In the related art of Patent Document 3, one block is exchanged for another one.
Thus, in the related arts, an arrangement of stacked blocks stand still in response to an operation by a player or only changed in a localized manner, thus, being free from an uplifting feeling to move a block and a strategic characteristic to make a block disappear by completing a predetermined arrangement.